


A Borrowed Toast

by Saphie3243



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Gen, this is the only cannon I will accept for their first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphie3243/pseuds/Saphie3243
Summary: A one shot. Several years after cannon.





	

“

Hak and Yona have known each other for so long now that they themselves don’t remember when they met. It’s true. If you ask them how they met, they will just say “I’m not sure, I was too young.” Or “I’m sure Mundok introduced us, but I don’t really remember.” This is a crying shame, you know. Because their first meeting is a wonderful tale. So please allow me to take you back to that fateful evening when Yona was one and Hak was three.

It has long been believed that Yona’s adventurous side didn’t manifest itself until she was 16 and- due to tragic circumstances- forced to leave the castle. This is not true, of course. Anyone who worked in the castle during her youth would correct you on that, I’m sure. Yona was always an adventurous and brave girl, she just was also a princess and had etiquette so thoroughly engrained in her that her adventurous spirit was stifled by the time she was 8. Castle staff will agree with me for sure because when Yona was one and learned how to walk- well, she ran. She climbed, she fell, and then she’d get up and run some more. Gave all of the maids heart attacks because she’d be sitting with her mother one moment and then chasing a butterfly across the gardens the next.

She was the worst in the open air bath. She would chase the bubbles around the water, and then see a leaf, and then see a flower, and then see a bee, and so on. And it was actually because of this incident that extra maids would be placed at the entrance to the royal baths. Because one day, no one seemed to be paying much attention when Yona started chasing bubbles. And no one noticed her get distracted from her bubbles by a bird. And by the time anyone figured out they were no longer hearing giggles, the young princess had bolted from the baths and started running through the castle.

Buck- Ass naked.

Now, you might be wondering, “I thought you were going to tell us how she met Hak,” well, the little general, at the time, was also at the castle. He had come up with his grandfather for the biannual meeting, and to greet the young princess.

Well, having only gotten there that day, and being three and not caring too much about schedules. Hak hadn’t gone to the introduction, he instead followed around the soldiers during their training and managed to cover himself head to toe in mud and sweat.

So when he was returned to his grandfather, he was, of course, immediately stuck into the guest bath. Hak was… not pleased to be told that he had to stay in one place, and was also a mischievous child. So he, as soon as he was sure no one was looking, also ran from his bath. I’m assuming to either play soldier or follow them some more.

Ah! He was also naked as the day he was born.

Well, needless to say, the castle was in chaos, maids, soldiers, generals, monarchs, all of them were running around trying to find these kids. “Hak,” “Princess,” “Idiot,” “Brat,” “Get back here,” all were reverberating through the palace. And the kids, not being stupid realized they were in trouble. So they did what all kids do when they are in trouble.

They hid.

What they didn’t count on, was hiding in the same place. Imagine the surprise they must have felt, running into each other while ducking behind the same bush. Also imagine how upset they must have been, running into the other person when they were hiding. Yes, truly, they weren’t happy having to share a hiding spot. Yona was especially unhappy about it. I know this, because by the time we got to that part of the garden, Yona was latched onto Hak’s back and shoulders and was biting his head. For his part, he was trying to smack her off, but was failing miserably. I’d like to specify that they were no longer in hiding at this point, and were still completely naked.

I guess what I’d really like to say is this: Hak, grandson of mine, you’ve been losing to Yona ever since you met, I doubt that’s going to change now. And Yona, my dear grand-daughter, if he ever gets out of line, just remember to bite him on the head a few times.

Congratulations to the happy couple!”

By the time Mundok finished his toast the newlyweds’ complexion was the same color as Yona’s hair, but the laughter that filled the room was well worth their chagrin. When Mundok came over to their table, Hak turned to him, not so much angry as embarrassed.

“Why haven’t I heard _this_ little story before?” he hissed.

“It didn’t really happen like that right?” Yona asked.

“It’s all true, your majesty. Though there was one part I skipped,” Mundok responded with a warm smile.

“Oh gods, what else?” Yona looked so concerned.

“This answers Hak’s question, too,” he cupped the young bride’s face and finished his tale. “Upon finding you both your father turned to your mother and me and said ‘I believe I have the toast for their wedding.’”

Yona lost count of how many times she cried that day.


End file.
